Oh Dakota Eric Halvo aka Eric Halvorsen
by GetxsumxBREH
Summary: Well pretty much this is a story of a girl Named Dakota, She meets this guy about 9 months before This. Which is when she falls for him. She lives in Arizona, where she grew up with Kennedy Brock The main the Gomez brothers, and Jessica Bowen.
1. Oh Dakota

"Oh Dakota, are you in love with me too?" My beatiful new friend sang to me.  
I smiled at his gorgeous face. Being in front row in the giant crowd of fans, screaming for a guy I had just met, and I was head over heels in love with. The crowd Sang along and Clapped to the beat.  
My names Dakota, Dakota Raggsdale. I am 5'4, 19, I've got blonde hair, with brown on the bottom layer. I wear my makeup lick, Clothes tight, and my hair Messy and teased! As far as this goes, This is the story of how I met the boy of my dreams, Eric Halvorsen.


	2. I know our love is new

So I just graduated about a year ago. I have nothing better to do on my weekdays or weekends.  
"Dakota! Do you want to go to the store with me hunny?" My mother yelled from what sounded like downstairs. I stood up, straightening out my clothes. I slipped my flip flops on and flung my bedroom door open. I trotted down the stairs, cell phone in hand.  
"Sure." I murmered. She smiled and threw her pocket book over her shoulder.  
We made our way down the highway. I pulled out my phone, 6 new texts messages. I opened them.  
1-Kenney baby=] - Hey Sugah Nipples! Wnna hang out l8er?  
I smiled.  
reply- Sure! Wat time, baybeh Caykes!  
2- Jessi-caa - Hey chick. I got band practice so I probably gotta cancel lunch tomarrow. Unless the guys understand!  
reply- Alright. *sad face* It's ok. I understand. Go to band we can just hang later or I can come to band practice.  
3- Kenney baby=] - Hello?  
4- Kenney Baby=] - Kota? You ok?  
5- Kenney baby=] - S.N.! D= 6- Baby GO'! - hmmmm. Kennedy wanted me to tell you to text him? He's having a spazz attack 'Koter. Seriously I had tot urn my phone of vibrate because he almost knocked it off the coffee table texting me so much.  
reply - Yea I know. heh. I'm on my way to the store and just looked at my phone! Baby GO, you and Old GO have to come hang out with me and Kennedy today!=)  
NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM; KENNEY BABY=]: Yaaaaaay! My house about 4,we'll go to the mall and we'll go to the movies around 7?  
Reply- sure huns.  
~~ I looked up from my phone. my mom was pulling into a parking space. I unbuckled and stepped out. I went directly to the clothes isle. I found a rather cute take top, and a pair of Paint splattered, black skinny jeans. I smiled and walked around the isle. Looking back at my phone I failed to pay attention, and I ran right into someone. I stumbled back. I blinked a few times before comming to my senses.  
"Oh uh.. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!" I apologized.  
"Oh no your fine." He said before giving a tiny wave and walking past me. It was rather rude if you asked me. But I did run into him so I have no reason to talk! I sighed and walked over to where my mother was just about to pay. I showed her what I was getting.  
"Oh Dakota, how adorable!" She smiled at my new attire. "Thanks. I love it too." I smiled while sitting the clothes up on the counter.  
I watched the woman ring up my items. I pushed some of my bleach blonde hair out of my face, the bow wasn't going its job, clearly. I pulled out 20 dollars and payed her.  
I looked at my phone.  
Baby GO'!- Hmm Stephen's got a date. But I could probably hang. But I'd have to leave around 8 or 9. I'm going to a concert. We could all Chill there and go back to my place?  
Reply- Sounds absolutely amazing! But I promised Kenney I would go to the movies D= And who are you seeing anyway?  
Baby GO'! - Awh..well fuck. I'm going to see breathe carolina, and BC13.  
Reply - FUCK YOU! I WANNA GO SOOOO BAD!  
Baby GO'! - I'm sure you do xP Just tell Kenney I'm sure he'll wanna go to. Plus you guys could stay at my place.  
reply- Oh..ok.. well... I'll tell him. And pray he won't get angry. but he hasnt replied to my text.  
I looked up from my cell phone noticing the car was off, we were parked in our driveway, and kennedy was doing a victory dance infront of my car. I began to giggle.  
"KENNY!" I yelped jumping out of the car pulling my bag with me. I embraced his beauty in a hug.  
"Sugah nipples!" he yelled hugging me back. 


	3. I barely know ya

_"She won't ever get enough Once she gets a litte touch If i had it my way you know that i make her say ooooooooh ooooooooh"_

I heard as we entered the venue. My arms were linked with John's and Kennedy's.  
We walked to the front of the crowd. John and Kenny making sure no one was to shove me or hurt me.A girl looked at me with an evil glare, I glared back and murmered Bitch. John looked back at me.  
"What?" I looked at the chick who glared at me.  
"I'ma knock her out..She needs to quit staring and acting like she knows me. Ugh." John chuckled. He quickly inverted his gaze towards someone who had bumped into him.  
".Gosh! Your John Gomex and Kennedy Brock!" She squealed. A bunh of others looked our way.  
"Oh boy.." John Mumbled. Ignoring everyone around us. Kennedy looked at me with a funny look.  
"What?" I Whimpered.  
"You look scared ?"  
"No I'm just..." my voice wondered off. There was a band on stage, setting up for there preformance. We waited in the crowd of raging wanna-be's for what seemed like forever. The lighting got dark. Girls squealed. I covered my ears. John had hold on my hand, he felt the movement and looked over at me. He had a worried, amused expression on his face. He pulled me into a hug.  
"HELLO ARIZONA! We are A rocket to the Moon! And we are special guest here tonight." The guy with spikey redish hair yelled into the mic. The drummer was testing his drums, doing a funky beat. The gutarist was tuning his guitar. While the bessist scracthed the back of his head shyly.

_"Case closed._  
_I'm not here anymore And I'm not scared anymore._  
_The way you walked away I could tell you weren't afraid To do the things you had to do._  
_Even though I meant so much to you._  
_But darling where you goin'?_  
_It's so cold outside."_  
The song began and soon ended. They sounded pretty cool. Another song began.

_"My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny He doesn't make a dime all day And all her girlfriends' boyfriends with money What more can i say?_  
_It's true He never made it through a day of school The only thing he studied was you He knows your body better than you do_

_Maybe i'm your mr. right Baby, maybe i'm the one you like Maybe i'm a shot in the dark And you're the morning light Whoa Maybe this is sad but true Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose You could be the best of me When i'm the worst for you_

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, running To catch the bus to meet To meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend Who's stunning she's such a sight to see It's true The moment he layed eyes on you he knew The only wish he wanted came true He knows he's lucky that he met someone like you_

_Maybe i'm your mr. right Baby, maybe i'm the one you like Maybe i'm a shot in the dark And you're the morning light Whoa Maybe this is sad but true Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose You could be the best for me When i'm the worst for you_

_You can always change your mind And you can't change mine I know you can't change mine_

_Maybe i'm your mr. right Baby, maybe i'm the one you like Maybe i'm a shot in the dark And you're the morning light Whoa Maybe this is sad but true Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose You could be the best for me When i'm the worst for you_"  
They sang about 6 more songs before closing and taking their Instruments off stage.

"Having fun?" I heard Kenney Whispher in my ear. I smiled and nodded.  
another band began setting up for their preformance.  
I started jumping up and down as soon as I saw it was BrokenCyde.

They began to introduce themselves, and they began playing Bree Bree.

_"HATE! KILL! LOVE! PAIN! HATE! KILL! LOVE! PAIN!_  
_Don't cut, don't cut this pig. Don't cut, don't cut this pig. BREE BREE! BREE BREE! Don't cut, don't cut this pig._  
_Don't cut, don't cut this 't cut, don't cut this pig. BREE BREE! BREE BREE! Don't cut, don't cut this pig."_

_"And we hit up the club. and you know we getting love. When we riding on some dubs, Ta ta totally dude! TA TA TOTALLY DUDE! TA TA TOTALLY DUDE! TA TA TOTALLY DUDE! TA TA TOTALLY DUDE! We're sitting on the brink. Having too many drink. And you know we getting crunk, when we up in the club. WHEN WE UP IN THE CLUB! WHEN WE UP IN THE CLUB! GETTING FREAKY WITH SLUTS! WHEN WE UP IN THE CLUB! Then I lean to the back. When you're floating out your rack. And then as you pass, let me see you make it clap. JUST MAKE IT CLAP FOR ME GIRL! JUST MAKE IT CLAP FOR ME GIRL! JUST MAKE IT CLAP!_  
_Don't cut, don't cut this pig. Don't cut, don't cut this pig. BREE BREE! BREE BREE! Don't cut, don't cut this pig._  
_Don't cut, don't cut this pig. Don't cut, don't cut this pig. BREE BREE! BREE BREE! Don't cut, don't cut this pig."_

_"In the VIP, see you staring right at me. Then I ask you what you need, and you say. BREE BREE! AND YOU SAY BREE BREE! AND YOU SAY BREE BREE! AND YOU SAY BREE BREE! AND YOU SAY BREE BREE! And you know I'm impressive. With ice up on my neck. It's the only way the broken knows how to roll. I'M BIG PIMPIN, YOU KNOW I'M BIG PIMPIN! I'M BIG PIMPIN, YOU KNOW I'M BIG PIMPIN! Hot girls are dancing. Lets get this party cracking. I want to make this happen, I need a hot girl. I NEED A HOT GIRL! I NEED A HOT BOY! I NEED A HOT GIRL! I NEED A PROJECT CHICK!_"  
They finished and sang more songs that I loved. They ended the bit with 'Freaxxx'

The rest of the night was pretty epic. BabyGO' had an Uber fail. He tripped over kennedy causing Kenny to fall, making me be pulled upon both of them. We all began laughing at the epic fail that had been a show for everyone. We got in John's car and went back to his house. Kennedy drove while I layed in the back. John was in the front with Kennedy. I felt my self Drift into a light sleep. I kept dreaming about the Bassist of that band. A rocket?..hmm.. I can't remember it. I know it had to do with a rocket. The next thing I knew, Kenney was shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly. I felt myself being lifted and carried somewhere. I was to tired to open my eyes and see where. I felt a matress under me and a set of soft lips touch my forehead. And with that..I slept like a baby.


	4. I've fallen over you

"Dakota.." My eyes gleamed as our faces began to get closer.  
"Yes?" I asked softly, allowing his lips to rub against mine. I smiled into the dreamy kiss.  
"I..want you to know how I feel about you. I..I" His brown hair blew in the warm breeze.  
"As much as I make believe, you're not really here with me, what was I thinking from the beggining? you didn't care at all! All thats left are these memories constantly hauting me! You'll have my heart like you did from the start. So here's your last song!" I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked at my cell phone, I picked it up looking at caller ID.  
"Mom?"  
"Dakota, Where are you sweetie? I've been calling for two hours."  
"Oh sorry Mom I fell asleep after the concert, I'm at BabyGO's House."  
"Oh well I just wanted to make sure you knew I wouldn't be home for a while, I'm at work. There's left overs in the fridge and a few dollars on the counter for you if you need it. I also left you a key in the bush outside the house."  
"Alright mom. I'll text you when I get home, I love you."  
"I love you too baby,"  
"Bye." We stated in unison. The door flung open as soon as I set down my phone. In walked Stephen.  
"Wake up lazy bones!" He smiled sitting next to me.  
"I'm up trust me."  
"Rough morning?" He asked Pushing my Hair out of my face.  
"Not really. I'm going insane. Seriously Stephen." I replied sighing.  
"Stephennnnnnn!" I heard a rather snobbish voice call from the other side of the door.  
"Yesssssssss?" He rolled his eyes and held up his finger.  
"Where are you! I need you to take me home before my parents freak out!" I heard the same voice yell. Soon the contraption which the voice came from came into view. A girl a little taller than me, with Brown hair [Which was all messy and frizzy.] Wearing one of MY stephee boo's white Baggy V-neck's ONLY. You could CLEARLY see she had no intension's of keeping her clothes on.  
"Annd whose this?" She asked Walking in.  
"Ehem..Yes Stephen introduce us.. we havn't met yet," She eyeballed me. And she looked rather familure to me. First let me clear things up. I'm nto a whore, I've never slept with anyone. I keep my clothes on. I don't do drugs. I certainly don't get in fights. But when it comes to some Whore like that on one of MY Best friends. [Practically a brother] I'm vicious. He cleared his throat.  
"Uhm. Dakota, Meet Alex. Alex meet Dakota." She looked at me with a death glare.  
"Hmm..I see. Well Stepheeen, can we go?" She asked trying to make her voice seem sexy. She smiled a fake smile at me before glaring and pulling Stephen out the room. He looked back with an apoligetic look. I understood with someone like that I would just text him. The past night was so amazing I just kept scanning over the events. I suddenly realized the Bitch glaring at me from last night, She was the same girl. I jumped out of the bed and ran down stares running into Kenney, brushing his teeth in his boxers, and Jumped right ontop of John, knocking him into the wall.  
"Oof!"  
"Whose the Whore Stephen's with!"  
"Umm you mean Alex? She's a total bitch anyone can see that, She tells everyone she goes back and forth between me and Stephen. After she Gets hims drunk and sleeps with him." I forwned at this, deep in thought I released my grip on John, pushing all of my weight to his bottom half.  
"Whoa..Did I interrupt!" Kenny yelled from the middle of the stairs. I looked back.  
"Hey Dakota, Could you remove your body from me..?" He grunted from under me. I looked back down standing and pulling him up.  
"So ehem. Would you guys like to come with me to a party tonight? Jess and Brian are going. A bunch of other bands are gonna be there." Kenney asked me and John.  
"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Josh yelled from the kitchen table, I hadn't noticed him sitting there.  
" you can come." Kenney replied waving it off. I looked at John before pulling out my phone and texing my mom.  
"I'll be right back you guys!" I yelled already out the front door. 


End file.
